Saving the World-one genius at a time
by Andromeda loves Harry Potter
Summary: Will Percy and Annabeth be able to save the world again with help from the nefarious Artemis Fowl,boy genius?Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1: Percy returns to school

Saving the World-one genius at a time

Chapter 1: Percy goes back to school after war

Percy POV:

I looked at the school. Goode High School. It had been a year since I had been here last. "C`mon Percy, let`s go surprise Paul!" said Annabeth excitedly. I pointed to my SPQR tattoo. "But what will he say about *that*?" Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Well, we`ll tell him and your mom over dinner." "Okay."

We walked up the steps of the school and headed for Paul Blofis`s classroom. We thought we were doing good, until the bell rang. Streams of students seemed to appear out of nowhere as we pushed our way toward the west wing of the school. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice us.

We finally got up to his classroom, and waited five minutes after the bell rang. I felt beads of sweat roll down face. Why was I so nervous? I just fought Gaea last week! I`m just meeting my stepfather after missing for a year.

"C`mon, Annabeth, let`s just walk in like we`re five minutes late our something. All of a sudden, before we entered the room, a face appeared in the window, and the person walked away quickly, barely regarding us. We looked into the room. Paul wasn`t looking, and neither were the students. Annabeth and I snuck in and sat at the back of the room.

"So, students, I`m going to pass around these worksheets," Paul said. He went around the room and gave everyone a worksheet. When he came to me, he said, "You look vaguely like my stepson, Percy, but he has been missing for a year." He said somberly. I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I responded by hugging him and I said, "Paul, it is Percy!" Paul peeled me off of him. I admit, it was a little bit mushy for me, but I was excited to see him. Paul studied me, then tears came to his eyes and he hugged me. After that, he turned and hugged Annabeth, and after all that mushiness, some random kid said, "Where`ve you been, Perce?"

A lot of kids started talking in an uproar, and Paul hushed them and said, "Please excuse me, I have an errand to run. A substitute teacher will be down here in about five minutes. Sit tight and finish your worksheets." Paul then turned to Percy and Annabeth. "It`s so good to see both of you after so long. Both of you, please follow me. Paul led us out of the room, down the hall, and into the teachers lounge. We sat down.

"So, you two have been gone a long time! Feel free to share your adventures with me." Said Paul. We apparently had all the time in the world because by the time we were done, the third period bell had rung.

That was when something strange happened. Of all the times a monster could have attacked. The boy entered the room with a smile that told me he was a vampire. His pale skin and jet black hair matched it`s description. I immediately jumped in front of Annabeth and Paul to protect them, then drew Riptide, or Anaklusmos. "Get back, you don`t know what you`re dealing with," he said as if he was amused at us.

Paul looked almost as white as that whatever-it-was and bolted from the kid just smiled and said in a rich Irish accent, "I am Artemis Fowl the second. I have come to your country to clean my slate which is a plateful of things I doubt either of you could ever comprehend, as you are such dimwitted do-gooders.

Annabeth looked awestruck, offended, and impressed at the same time. As for me, I was worried. Should I trust this guy?


	2. Chapter 2: An Attack

Chapter 2: An Attack

Artemis Fowl POV:

These people had to be quite thick. They kept gaping at me like I was in an exhibit at the zoo. " Well, what are you looking at?" I asked them, getting annoyed. The blonde girl spoke up. "You're the boy that won the national chess tournament, aren`t you?"

I thought about it for a second. Should I answer these people? I decided to. "Yes, indeed. I am, of course a prodigy. It was simply child`s play. Now, would you two be up to introducing yourselves, or not?" The black haired one whose name was Percy could be my twin if he had a lighter complexion, blue eyes, and less muscles. The girl was named Annabeth. Finally, Percy said, "You have a strong aura, and why did you dress so….spiffy?"

"Because I like to look nice." He said something about my aura. Does he know something I don`t know? "Well, we had better get back to Paul`s classroom. Before he ran out, he said something about staying in his classroom for the rest of the day," the boy said, then turned to me. "You`d better come with us." I decided to follow them, wanting to know more about my "strong aura."

"Hey Paul, it`s Percy, Annabeth, and Artemis Fowl the second." Percy said to a closed classroom door. We had arrived. The man I assumed was Paul opened the door, and I found myself in a standard classroom with kids sitting quietly at their desks doing worksheets. A few were reading. "Hello, I`m Paul, and you must be Artemis. You three are here just in time because the bell is about-" "RING!" the bell rang.

"Right now is lunch, so let`s all go to the cafeteria." We all walked to the cafeteria and watched Percy`s disgusted face as we walked through the double doors. Then, something very strange happened.

Percy POV:

We walked into the cafeteria and saw at least five Canadians (Laistrygonian Giants) picking on a group of kids. Naturally, Annabeth and I sprang into action, killing each giant in thirty seconds. We looked over at Artemis, and I saw his face was paler than it was before, which I found hard to believe. "Why were there just five Laistryogonian Giants there?" he looked puzzled, and obviously didn`t like it. All the other mortals carried on with their daily activities, the mist protecting their sensitive minds. Artemis could see through the mist, and that wasn`t good. Then, of all the things that could have happened, a glowing symbol appeared above his head. It was a lightning bolt.

Fanfiction written by Andromeda loves Harry Potter and Ash!


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Cookies and Confusion

The following chapter does not contain any original characters, therefore they DO NOT belong to me. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 3: Blue Cookies and Confusion

Artemis POV:

I knew there was something odd about the pair of them when they started to attack five Greek monsters in the middle of a crowded cafeteria with a sword and dagger. I also got the hint when they killed the monsters and started staring at the empty space above my head.

"What are you gawking at?" I asked them. Percy looked confused, then said, "We`ll do it tomorrow, but right now, we need to get Artemis to camp. He`s probably the reason of the giants."

It was now my turn to feel weird. It was almost as if I, the great Artemis, didn`t know something. Now I was the one being odd.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Instead of staying with Paul to help, I called Butler to update him on my "situation." After I hung up, I followed Percy and Annabeth to the underground subway. I had read about them before, but never actually ridden on one. We rode the smelly, crowded train to Percy`s apartment complex.

We climbed up some stairs and then reached which then made Percy take a key out of his pocket and to unlock it. "I hope this works," Percy said, then turned the key. It gave a click, and he opened the door, clearly relieved. Once we had entered the threshold, I was overwhelmed with the smell of cookies in the air. Percy sprinted towards what appeared to be a kitchen, and we followed suit. I found a woman there with kind eyes that seemed to have sorrow in them. I felt a little sorry for her, but only just. I was a Fowl, after all. But her eyes lit up when they landed on Percy.

"I missed `ou, `om!" Percy said his mouth full of blue cookies. Yes, blue. Why couldn`t he just wait like a normal person? Or how I think they act. They lady started crying and enveloped Percy in a hug. "I missed you too, Percy! Why couldn`t you at least give me a sign? Blue sparks off the Empire State building!"

I was not very good in emotional circumstances, so I just stood stiffly next to

Annabeth as Percy continued to hug his mother. He must have gone somewhere to miss him that much. Always one step ahead.

"Were you away for a while?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Yeah, for about a year." He then turned back to his mother. "I have to take Artemis here," he paused, gesturing to me, "to camp. But I`ll be back, don`t worry. Soon as possible."

"Every time you say that, you go on a quest to save the world," his mom said. Finally, he managed to convince her that it was best. I, on the other hand, was confused. The great Artemis Orion Fowl the second not in the loop. Wait, where did Orion come from? I sighed, I would most likely find out soon enough. Maybe the world was going to end because Butler was stealing his ideas and inventions? The thought suddenly struck him. I will have to focus on that matter later, maybe I`ll station him in…..Mexico?

Then, Artemis thought he could feel one of his "episodes" come on of tapping, organizing, and imagining armor-laden fours coming at him with swords. He started tapping out fives. Ahhhhhh. Five threes are fifteen.

Review please! It makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4: A spy of Ungodly Proportions

Chapter 4: A spy of Ungodly Proportions

Percy POV:

Artemis was acting really weird, but I didn`t honestly care. I showed Mom my tattoo, and she took it surprisingly calm. I guess dealing with me and Gabe all these years had made her expect the unexpected.

I turned back to Artemis. Hades, what a name. "Annabeth and I are taking you to our camp."

"We should be going, then." Artemis then left and stalked to the door.

I hugged my Mom goodbye and promised to IM (Iris Message) her as soon as possible. Then, the three of us hurried down the stairs and back onto the street. I hailed a taxi, as I was the only true New Yorker, and we clambered inside.

Whenwe were in, Annabeth whispered, "Do you think Artemis is okay? He`s looks a little...beaten. He`s tapping on the seat A LOT. Maybe some sort of pattern?"

We watched him the whole ride to camp. Just as I could see the top of Thalia`s Pine Tree, Annabeth whisper/yelled, "Eureka, he`s tapping fives!"

The taxi stopped, and the driver turned around to look at us. "Ya sure you wanna get out here? Looks abandoned to me."

"Don`t worry about us," I said, paying him, "We know where we are."

We clambered out of the taxi and watched as it headed back to the city.

Annabeth suddenly glared at Artemis. "What are you hiding from us, Sparky? You were obviously tapping messages in Morse code the whole ride here. Are you a spy? Who are you working for? What is-?"

Artemis smartly replied, "Nothing, no I wasn`t, no, no one, and I have no business here."

Annabeth put her thinking face on, when a Giant man came up behind us, which I spotted just in time. He was so big that he would have sent Kronos crying for his mommy (not really, it just sounded cool).

I knew on instinct to grab my pen.

"What need do you have of a ballpoint pen?" Bet you can guess who asked that.

Clearly, Canadians *really* ike us (no offense to Canadians, you guys are awesome).

"You think you can take me down,son of Posiedon?" it asked in a gravelly voice. I didn`t have time for this! I had stuff to do.

"You monsters are sooooo predictable, I mean, come on! I defeated Kronos for crying out loud, you`re like a bug on my imaginary car`s windshield! Annabeth, take Arty over there to camp. I have some monster to slay." Not my best catch phrase, but c`mon, I was put on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5: Barbie takes over Thalia

Chapter 5: Barbie takes over Thalia

Artemis POV:

Everything seems to be spinning out of proportion. Annabeth led me past the legendary GOLDEN FLEECE (AN: so awesome it needs caps).

"Stay right here and don`t move. I don`t want anyone to know that you are here," she said slowly, as if explaining to a two year-old.

"Fine, whatever suits you most."

Annabeth ran toward what looked like randomly placed cabins, leaving stranded under the pine tree. I looked back to see Percy still fighting the Laistygonian. I took a piece of coil out of my pocket and started twisting it to help me focus. Son of Zeus, hmmm.

Why couldn`t I be a son of Athena, they were the geniuses in the family. Definetly not Ares material, though. That would be more of a Butler and Juliet thing. Just wait until the LEP finds out about this. I should probably tip off Foaly, but, then again, maybe I shouldn`t. That`s me, always a step ahead of the fairies. Five tens are fifty.

Percy POV:

While Artemis was talking to himself, I was working on the giant. It was smarter and faster than any of the other ones I`d fought. At least Wise Girl and Artemis had made it over the border. Then, Nico and Thalia came running up from behind me and leapt into action. In seconds the beast was ashes. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, while panting heavily.

"C`mon Percy, use your manners," Thalia said cheerfully. I leaned over to Nico. "Where is Thalia and what phsyco-minded Barbie is controlling her?" I whispered. He quickly looked around, and, after making sure Artemis was the only other person listening, he explained.

"Hera got tired of Thalia`s attitude so she got help from Hecate and cursed her to be polite. Lady Artemis had to send her here because she was REALLY clingy. Luckily, her month is up tomorrow so she`ll be fine then."

"Who is Thalia?" Artemis asked. Nico and I shared glances and silently agreed not to tell him about his sister until later.

I then heard the conch horn blow, signaling a counselor meeting. Thankfully, Annabeth, Artemis, and I hadn`t been seen. I was looking forward to surprising the campers by letting them know that we`re alive. Arty and I met Annabeth at the back door of the Big House and quietly crept inside, not daring to reveal ourselves.


	6. Chapter 6: Arty shows his magic

Chapter 6: Artemis shows his magic

Artemis POV:

I suppose there is no point in adding that those people had a gargantuan amount of explaining to do.

Percy led us down to the basement of an old farmhouse that overlooked the camp. Percy took a seat at what looked like a ping pong table covered in junk food and sodas. I took a seat, carefully wiping it with my sleeve so I wouldn`t get germs on myself (btw, that`s OCD behavior).

"Oh my gods, it`s Pecy and Annabeth!" Campers in orange started to fill the room and started cheering and screaming, "It`s Percabeth!" and "They`re alive!"

Percy wasn`t kidding when he said they had been gone for a while. Wait, what in the name of Frond is Percabeth?

"Everyone sit, we have much to discuss," a Centaur I had seen earlier said while trotting over to the table. He took his place at the head of the table and spoke, "Percy and Annabeth have returned, and have managed to slow Gaea down. They also found a new camper. What is your name, child?"

"Artemis Fowl." I heard snickers from two almost identical looking boys at the end of the table with strange grins.

The centaur turned to Annabeth. "Has he been claimed yet?"

She took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, he`s a son of Zeus."

"Goodie, I have another little brother!" Thalia exclaimed. Great, now a perky sister.

There were gasps all around, and suddenly I knew why Annabeth was so tense.

"Zeus doesn`t have many children, does he? Well?" I asked, but everyone avoided my line of eyesight.

"It`s complicated," the centaur finally replied, "You see, there was a prophecy about how a child of Zeus, Posiedon, or Hades would save or destroy the world. They vowed to not have children, but obviously didn`t keep them. Zeus has broken it twice now."

"Okay, why don`t we discuss war strategies in which we don`t all suffer and die."

linebreaklinebreaklinebreakbreaklinebreaklinebreak linelibrneeaklinebreakbreaklinelinebreakbreaklineb r

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the apparently evil earth goddess Gaea and how to stop her. She had an army that was being stalled by a boy named Leo using fire and explosives in New Jersey, but they only had about forty-eight hours until they reached New York City.

"Why don`t you form alliances, you really need help. No offence," I added the last part after seeing their offended looks.

"We would," Annabeth said, "but we`re out of options for allies. There`s no one left. You don`t happen to have magic up your sleeve, do you?"

I gave her my vampire smile and pulled up my sleeve, revealing my fairy communicator. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Here it is! So sorry I haven`t been updating, my laptop got a virus so I couldn`t type, but I did write a lot so I just have to add it onto fanfic now. Thank you for being patient and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Melodramatic Red Button

I don`t own it and I didn`t spend one billion dollars to buy the rights of these books.

Chapter 7: The melodramatic red button

Percy POV:

That Artemis kid is really freaky.

"Artemis, what is that on your arm?" I asked.

"Oh look, Prissy can speak," Clarisse said sarcastically. Needless to say, no one payed her any attention.

Artemis answered my question with a question. "Good question, Percy, but what is that on _your_ arm?"

I felt beads of sweat on my forehead. I didn`t want them to guess that I had a-.

"Tattoo! Percy got a tattoo!" Conner and Travis shouted.

"Finally manning up, are you Prissy?" Clarisse taunted me.

"Go stuff your head down a toilet, boar face!" I retorted.

"Ahem," Artemis interrupted the uproar. "Would you like me to explain or not?"

"Go ahead, Sparky."

Artemis decided to ignore his new nickname.

"As I was saying, this is a communicator made of very advanced technology. Technology you couldn`t even begin to imagine."

It just looked like a regular old digital watch, but I decided not to tick him off any further.

"It was created by my acquaintance, Foaly, and many other beings called fairies"

That one little word was enough to make the Stolls jump out of their seats and wave their arms around like deranged butterflies.

"Look at me, I`m a fairy! Lalalalalalala lalala!"

Artemis shot them both a glare so deadly that even Nico shivered. They rushed back to their seats, adverting their eyes from Sparky.

"Fairies are not what you think. They are the smartest, most dangerous creatures on Earth. They just so happen to owe me several favors. I could get a whole army in a day." Artemis then pointed to a small red button his communicator. "All I have to do is push this button."

"What`s the catch?" Annabeth asked. "Why would you help us?"

"Interesting questions," he said, and I noticed him drumming his fingers on the table nervously. "All I can say is this; family is everything." He said all this using an emotionless voice. I really wondered how he did it. Possibly blessed by Hades.

Chiron interrupted my thoughts by saying, "I think Artemis is worthy o our trust, and he should call upon the fairies help."

It was all agreed. Artemis, like a boss, pushed down the button slowly and melodramatically. You will never guess what I saw.


End file.
